Project Partners
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Dawn and Paul are selected as project partners what could go wrong? LEMON


**BanetteGirl: Hey everyone sorry this story took a bit to get out, would you believe I changed the beginning four times. Yep sure did, I just couldn't find one that would lead into the story that grabbed your attention the way I wanted but I finally found one and Boom here is Project Partners. Plus its one of my lemons so you know, i had to mkae sure it was a good one so to say :3**

 **Project Partners**

 **Ikarishipping / slight Flavescentshipping**

Bang! Bang!

"Dammit Get up,"

A young man stood banging on a door at the end of the hallway in an apartment, he was dressed in ripped up faded jeans with blue vans and a black short sleeve shirt with the Logo Bellridge High school Baseball Team in a circle like shape with a Baseball in the middle in white writing. Shaking his head of lavender hair he walked away from the door. Growling under his breath he rolled his Onyx eyes and returned to his room two doors down.

Five minutes later he exited with a black baseball bag draped over his shoulder by one strap, this time he opened the door to show off a large lump in the middle of a full bed covered in a piled up comforter, with a foot sticking out.

'TRIP get the fuck up! My car is leaving in five minute with or without you!,"

"The last time *yawn* you did that Mrs. Renee sent you back to get me, dumbass," came a reply from under the blankets

"The hell she will today!," the lavender haired boy said slamming the door

Slowly a blonde haired boy emerged from under his wrinkled comforter before stretching his arms and rolling out onto his feet.

"Damn that Paul, I was having a Good Dream about Iris," he said scratching his chest

"Dammit I said I'm Leaving-," Paul swung the door back open catching Trip stepping into his dark jeans with no shirt on and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, 'Seriously your not even dressed yet dude,"

"I was working on it," he said finishing getting into his pants after a jump, and rumbling threw his Dresser Drawers for a shirt. Throwing on a yellow shirt he entered his bathroom to finish his teeth and grab a pair of socks. "Besides I'm ready once i put my shoes on,'

"RING, RING,"

"Oh look Iris, and she," Paul looked at his phone for the time," Five minutes late," the humor was dry as Trip picked up his phone

"Hey Iris, your going on Speaker, putting shoes on,"

"Ok, look y'all two better be on time today, Mrs. Renee is assigning the projects partners today and she said if anyone was late they would be doing it alone,"

"Whats wrong with that," Paul asked

"Its instantly 40 points off, and since she said you had to make a 70 to pass, let alone the fact that this is 30% of our final grade this semester. Its crucial y'all be on time today,"

With that the girl hung up and the two boys bolted out the door towards Paul's black Dodge Challenger, and hauled ass to school. Once arriving Paul dropped Trip off at the front of the school to meet Iris as he went to park the car. The only parking spot left was near the end of the parking lot, but as he went to take it another challenger pulled in and stole it. Paul had half the mind to start cussing when he noticed another one right down the way and whipped into it. He wasn't gonna let it go though so he waited till he saw who ever got out of the spot to let them have it.

So when a dark blue haired girl got out, the mad scowl he had was replaced with the devilish grin know to man. His day just got ten times better, because that hair colored only belonged to her. Troublesome, the one person Paul enjoyed getting under their skin, well he enjoyed pissing people off, but she was his favorite. So as she walked by he got started.

'Oh look who it is, Mrs. Pole up the ass, thanks for stealing my spot," he jogged to catch up to her, 'I didn't think they gave Klutz like you those nice of Cars, let alone License to drive,"

However, she just kept walking, didn't even bring her blue eyes to meet his or open her pink lips to snap anything back at him. Witch quiet honestly pissed him off!

"Hey earth to dummy, I'm talking to you,"

Again she ignored him, but she didn't leave his side, Ok given their lockers where side by side, but still she left when he did and he took longer because, well he just did. Four doors away from Mrs. Renee and still had 5 minutes before class started

"Troublesome speak,"

Three Doors

"So your that dumb today you cant,"

Two Doors,

"Look here!,"

One Door

"Your pissing me off!,"

Mrs. Renee's...

"Aw Paul, Dawn good your on time,-,"

"Hold up!, This is more important," Paul said throwing his arm out in front of Dawn and making it impossible to enter the room,

By now Mrs. Renee had her look of pissed off teacher while some of the class was watching or hiding under their books from what was know as "a Pawn Brawl"

Dawn finally looked up to him, her blue eyes crashing with his Onyx ones, "What PAUL!,"

Paul was taken back her eyes where watering, she darted under his arm and took her seat while Paul stood there watching her, before it dawned on him he told Mrs. Renee to hold up witch was just as bad as shutup to this woman.

"Mr. Stone since you seam so worried about Mrs. Galastic you and her will be partners for the next three weeks on the project I do hope you two can stop this lovers quarrel by then," she said as she turned back to the class as Paul took his seat next to Trip who was snickering away behind his hands

For the rest of the Day Paul spent it trying to get the image of her watering eyes out of his head before he finally bit the bullet in Last Hour. He found her in the library with her head in her hands and her phone on the table. He sat down and snatched it off the table.

'What are you doing," she asked in a dry voice

"Going threw your phone,"

"You don't-," her phone went off signaling the right password was put in, as Paul eyed her, "Never mind,"

"Look I'm just putting my number in your Phone and texting it so I have yours, if we are stuck together for the next three weeks as partners we will need to stay in touch, Don't you dare just blow up my phone got it, or you'll regret it,"

She nodded her head still covering her face, as he set the phone down back where it was and sat in silence with her.

'Its not my Car, its my Dads," She sighed

"My car got stolen last night, some one broke the window and hot wired it, or so we are assuming. There was glass all in the road and it was gone but both set of keys were inside, the house"

"Sucks,"

'My Dad is pissed and My mom is- it was already bad at home and now this and i got your ass as my partner," her shoulders shook as she stood up

"Look can we start the project next week and spend this week getting our fair share of info ready,"

"So what idea did you want to go with,"

"Egyptian Gods?,"

"Works for me,"

And she left, she left him there looking at his phone screen before shoving it in his pocket and going to the historical part of the library.

For three days they gathered their info by their selves it wasn't until Friday that his phone went off

 _Dawn: Hey Paul, um if I give you gas money can I get home?_

 _Paul: Why the hell do you need a ride? what happened to you using your dads car?_

 _Dawn: He needed it today, and Iris is busy today too. If you cant just say so.._

 _Paul: No, its cool its gonna cost you. Better be ready at 3:45 or else I'll leave you here_

 _Dawn: thanks Paul_

"Hey Paul, me and Iris are going to go ahead and go, see you later tonight," Trip said as he stood up from the desk he was chilling in Last Hour

Paul Looked up to see Iris standing in the doorway, "Oh wait what,"

"We are going to her Dads today for diner remember,' Trip said as he eyed Paul who locked his phone.

"Oh yeah, ok see you later,"

Paul looked up at the clock, "20 minutes until I have to find her,"

Paul was the only one in the Chemistry room until the door opened and Dawn came and sat beside him. She moved to lay her head on the desk as he turned to look at her.

"Its raining hard isnt it,"

"Yea thats why I need a ride,"

"How did you get here,"

"Iris,"

"And shes gone, and no other friends, how hopeless,"

"Thats not it,"

A third person entered the room, it was none other then Barry an over hyped up all the time blonde boy. He rushed over to Dawn before slamming his hands on the desk

"So i heard your carless, need a ride. My car isnt the best but the two of us together-,"

"Shes riding home with me," Paul interrupted

"Do what,' the look Barry held caused Dawn to start laughing before catching herself

'Yeah, me and Paul are Partners for Mrs. Renee's thing so we are going to go work on that,"

"Oh ok I see, well bye Dawn,"

Dawn looked at Paul, "Thank you again,"

"Two, I've saved you twice,"

'I know. Its just that, I've never-,"

"Never,"

Dawn was standing up as the bell rang and rushing away from him, while he trotted behind her with a cheshire grin on.

"Never what,"

"Nothing,"

"You mean to tell me Ms. Galastic has never had a boyfriend,"

"Shut up, don't play cool, neither have you,"

"Well I'm not into Guys so,"

"And no girl has either,' She added

Paul sneered at her, before trying to play it off, 'How do you know,"

"Iris cant keep her mouth shut and neither can Trip," Dawn said raising an eyebrow

"That ass,"

'So see, lets go please, I wanna go home,"

They got outside before Paul threw his bag at her feet, " Wait here,"

"Huh,"

"Just wait,'

'Ok,"

A couple minutes later Paul was pulling his car around for her to get in, she grabbed his bag and loaded up. Once inside the car was nice and warm, much better then the cold air outside.

"You didnt have to do that,"

"Your wearing white, white and rain dont mix,"

"Oh yeah, that would have been horrible,"

"I mean if you wanna get wet and have a tshirt contest we can,"

"Did you just make a joke, or a pass at me," Dawn snorted

Paul rolled his eyes before taking off, they listened to the radio for the most part until her phone went off.

"Hey mom, huh, oh. No I understand, yeah its cool. No please its-, is that dad, he sounds mad. He is? I see, I guess I understand. No ma'am. Um I can go to Iris' don't worry, I'll stop by the house and get my stuff, yes Ma'am. Love you too, bye mom,"

"Shit," Dawn sighed turning her phone completely off.

"You lied,"

"How so,"

"Iris wont be home till later, how are you going there,"

"I dont know, i just dont wanna be trapped there,"

"You better hurry when we get here,"'

"Yeah last thing I need is them seeing a guy, I'll be dead,

They pulled up on the side of the curb in front of her house as she got out she turned to him, "Please dont leave me here,"

"Then hurry, Five minutes,"

"I can do that,"

But by the third minute she was hauling ass down her walkway to his car, he could hear yelling coming from the house as she opened the door. She was crying again, as she loaded up. Wiping her eyes he took off back to his and Trip's Apartment

She was quiet for the most part, besides a few sniffles. While Paul, Paul felt awkward and slightly pissed off. He just kept his mouth quiet till they got inside his home.

"Look go-, just stop crying I cant do Crying," he said as she sat her stuff down beside his desk in his room and sat down. He left and came back with another chair. She had all her information she had researched, while he dug his out. How his desk was positioned in his room Dawn was trapped. Her Right side was next to the wall her front facing the desk and her left had Paul on it, and since she had the opening his chair was turned side ways with his legs against her side.

"Ok so listen to this did you know that tombs where-,"

"Have you ever kissed a boy before,"

"What does that have to do with this,'

'Im not going to work on this project with you until you stop crying, so again ever kiss a boy, your probably a sloppy kisser, arnt you troublesome,"

"I am not,"

'So you have kissed someone before,"

"Well no, I mean-,"

She was beat red by now, while he was grinning ear to ear

'So you've never kissed anyone, so thats a dead give away your a virgin,"

"So what you are too!"

"How the hell!,"

"Trip," She smiled at him, " You've never kissed anyone either, sir,"

"Hes dead,"

Ding, Ding

"Huh, speak of the devil,"

 _Trip: Hey man, the roads are too flooded for my jeep to make it so me and Iris gonna crash at her dads house. Probably stay here all weekend depending on weather. Thank God he hasn't tried to kill me yet_

"What they say?

"So their stuck, great now where am I to go," Dawn sighed as she rested her head in her hands

'Well not to your boyfriends house, because youd be screwed,"

"Stop," She whined

'Nope, Ms. Never-been-kissed, this is pure gold,"

She turned towards him causing her legs to get in between his. He was now leaning towards her a bit.

'If this is how your going to cheer me up its sad. Because one you suck at comforting people, and two you've never been kissed either smart ass,"

"That dirty mouth is why you've never been kissed," he said pointing at her.

"And your ugly attitude is why you'll die alone,"

'So cold,"

"I know you are,"

"Childish, this is the second reason no-,"

She kissed him, he yanked backwards but she went too. It wasn't as though she wanted to, she just ended up going to. Now he sat with her leaned over him, one hand against his face the other bracing her self on his shoulder. He legs pressed into his lap. Her eyes where closed while his where wider one of his hands grabbed the desk while the other was now bunched up in her skirt. He went to stand up out of embarrassment but their legs were so jumbled he knocker her into his lap, her knee now in his privates, while the rest of her slammed into him. She cried out, in a noise that awoke something in him something dark. Paul was redder then she was, she pushed away from him, but their legs where still a mess.

"I-I just wanted to shut you up," She whined as she looked away from him

"By kissing me,"

"You wouldn't shut up!," She squeaked

"Uh, I, Um,"

"Don't pick on me so much," She said, he blue eyes shinning against her red cheeks and her lips drawled in his attention. Her little pink lips left him stunned and to embarrassed to correspond to what was going threw his brain.

"I just-," his words wouldn't form right

"Your always picking on me, why me! Why not someone else huh, how do you like it when some one has the upper hand," She bunched her hands up in his shirt

"Shit, stop, I can't," he gulped the fuck was going on with him

"What if I don't, just like you never stop when picking on me," she moved him closer to her before kissing him below his ear

He groaned and pulled at her skirt pushing her more into her, her knee pressing against him, he slouched pressing her farther. She moved to look at him, his face was red, and the look made her stomach flip, he locked eyes with her.

"See its not fair," She went to sit back down in her chair, as he fixed his way of sitting

He couldn't look at her, he was red in the face he couldn't even keep up with what she was talking about, tombs, kings, it all was jumbled and she was slightly stuttering. Her cheeks where red, but she also didn't have the boner he had.

' how can I be this bad,' he though as he tried to fix his pants

"Paul are you listening to me, Anubis is the one who led souls,"

"I got it, is he the one you wanna focus on,"

"No I want you to focus,"

"I am,"

This went on for another 20 minutes, before he had to stand up. Just as he did she grabbed him and and looked up at him.

"Please don't be mad, you just wouldn't stop picking on me,"

He felt a shiver run down him as he turned to trap her against the wall, "Look here Im not mad, but if you want me to stop picking on you that's not going to happen, actually I have more ammo now,"

'What," she backed up to the wall her body sliding in the chair till her legs were coming out from under the desk.

He grabbed them and stepped in between them, her face going redder as he moved closer till he was an inch of space from her face. His right hand braced on the wall his left on grabbing her shirt under her breast to pull her up a bit. She reached out and pushed against his shoulders but he kept pulling her closer.

"I'll just turn the tables on you," he growled as he bit at her neck.

'Aw, naw no," She whined as he started to bite her neck here and there

"Pa-aul, please no its,"

"See its more ammo," he moved and kissed under her ear,

Her hands grabbed fist fulls of hair as he worked on her neck, finally he pulled away, she shook as he eyed her. Face red, eyes bright and lips parted panting. He kissed her this time hard as he pulled her up almost completely out of the seat she whined against him as he pressed himself into her. This was getting out of hand, she just wanted to stop his teasing but here it was getting turned on her, her eyes widened. Her hands fished in his hair as this new thing his was doing was blowing her system apart. At the time she whined he had pushed past her lips with his tongue and now the cool feeling of his was melting her insides.

It was odd, it was new, it all was, but here she was giving into him, she said stop but she kept responding her body was sliding down further and further down the wall. She needed air, she needed something! Pulling apart he eyed her, she was shaking as she braced herself in the chair he stepped back falling into his own chair as he tried to figure out why his body was coming so alive right now. Was it because they were alone? No he had been alone with her in classes before, maybe it was because they were alone at his home? An Trip was gone too, yes maybe that was it, or it was he fact they where alone in his home, Trip wouldn't be home for 24 hours, and they were kissing each other.

"Paul, maybe I should leave,"

He shot her a look as she walked towards the door, he body shaking, she was holding her skirt down with her hands and the other one was reaching for her bag that got knocked over in the process.

"No, Look-," he grabbed her out reached hand, 'I didn't mean to-,"

"I don't like it,"

"I'm sorry, I Crossed-,"

"No my body," her eyes where shining again her face red and the way her mouth was moving he was loosing it again, "Stop making it feel so hot,' she whined as she yanked him to her, lips crashing against his.

They stumbled backwards till he had her against the door. She was kissing him back just as he had kissed her moments ago, her tongue was delicate and his body wasn't able to respond to her movements, till she started to slide down the door. He didn't let her get away, soon he had her pressed against the bottom of the door from where she slid to. Her legs shaking from the new heat pooling in her body. They parted as she pushed on his chest causing him to fall from his squatting position to sit with his legs trapping her against the door. She was on her knees panting her hands fisting in her skirt.

"Paul," she moved to be further in between his legs reaching for his face as she braced herself against him. Her hand ran down his stomach as he sucked in a breath as she dangled lower, "Is your body hot too? I've never done anything so I don't know how this works," she moved to his ear the embarrassment of saying out loud even if they where the only two was killing her, "because my insides are on fire, and my-," she jerked forward to him as she wrapped around him.

"Here?," he asked his hand moving again

"NAA!~, don't touch The~er,"

Paul grabbed he back of her head as he moved his hand along the underneath of her thong, "Such naughty undies under this skirt," he growled in her ear as she moaned and panted away in his.

Soon the rubbing stopped and he begin to explore what he could do down there, the first poke made her jump, then it was a long slow push, and before she knew it he was fingering her. Her body spassed as he continued it was nice she was getting use to it- he added a second finger and her body rocked forward a new noise coming out of her as she tried to shut her legs on him.

"PAul I Can't my body its gonna~ I don't know whats!," she gripped him harder as her body caved in on itself and shook.

Pulling out his fingers he watched her she was out of it her body unfocused as she moaned slowly in his ear. "Pauul,"

"I found the heat," He smirked, he looked down at his fingers to see the juices there

Pulling them up to his lips he darted his tongue out to taste them, it really set off what ever was dark in him now, he looked over at her, she was resting her head on his shoulder from where she knelled in front of him. He pushed her down to lay on the floor, his hands moving to grab her panties, her eyes watching his every move, cheeks flushed and mouth apart. He felt like he was one more look from her away from loosing it himself he just wanted! Dammit he just wanted to be inside her to feel her heat on his most sensitive part as he made her his woman. As he watched her body give in to his as his troublesome woman screamed his name. The thoughts going threw his head only made it harder on him to focus, he had her thong off in no time, still she laid there panting her hips moving as he yanked her to him, spreading her legs apart. Reaching in between them he unbuttoned and freed himself from his pants and boxers, his eyes never leaving hers his brain going on repeat and the image of her screaming his name made it hard not to be going mad. He could fell it her heat, he pressed the tip to her and she moved her hips her mouth moving in a silent noise before he pressed harder. Her heat spreading around him, he had a voice telling him to go slow but once he felt her on his tip he had to have her on the rest and slammed in all in one go.

Dawn's body came off the ground, the pain spreading over every part, she cried out as she reached from something to grab, one hand grabbing Paul's shirt, while her other one reached under the door and grabbed it. Paul growled from atop her, his eyes felt like rolling, this is what a woman felt like, no this is what his woman felt like. He moved slower then his blurred start as she timidly moved her hips too. He was getting a rhythm and her body was meeting him, it was slowly she was tight and he was on the edge of loosing it, but he wanted faster it he wanted her to start to loose herself again like before. Until she wrapped around him, her legs crossing behind his back, her arms reaching up to wrap around his back and into his hair.

"Wait, stop~ I!,"

Paul halted, before every negative thought took over his body 'shit I didn't have-,"

"Its just a lot of new pain at once, just give me a moment,"

He tried to wait he really did, he just had to move, he was slow with it, her nails digging into his back from his shirt. He kept his head in her neck, while she clawed at his back, he gained speed. She started to tighten around him, as her head moved, he kissed at her neck as she started to move with him, again he moved faster till she was completely loosing her self.

"Aw, Aw, Aw Paul, Paull, aw, aw,"

He was too close for her to moan his name like that, just as he felt his end getting him, she clamped around him as she arched her back his names coming from her lips in such a way he had to grind his teeth together to not loose it with her. Her Body milked at him as he continued to thrust, he was so close, just one more-then he remembered what he didn't have. Yanking out right as his end came at him, he used his hand to help finish, his cum covering his carpet and the top of her thighs.

"Fuck,' he growled as her legs trembled

She moved her hand down to her thighs and wiped up some of him on to her fingers before bringing it to her lips and sucking her finger clean.

'Fuck," he practically whined as she openly displayed herself while cleaning him from her fingers

Paul kept pumping himself with his hand as he watched her, this wasn't going to be good, she had to stop. She had to or he'd get; it was too late he had a raging boner, he still wanted her badly.

"Please I need-," he didn't wanna be this weak but his woman had him wrapped around her finger

She moved to be sitting up before leaning forwards, she timidly grabbed him with her hands. She was slowly taking over his pace. He looked away his face red, he was desperate for her. She was slow testing what she could do, before she got on her elbows and knees, her face closer.

'Hey what- Aw," he threw his head back

Her lips moving up slow, her tongue running down the side she sucked slowly, she was toying with him as he moaned from above her.

"Daaa~wn," he was gonna loose it he kept his head back as she worked on him sucking pumping and licking him.

He looked down at her as she licked him before returning to suck him, he was; he watched one of her shoulders move. She wasn't, he tilted his head, her eyes where closed but she did keep moaning out as she worked on him, his woman wouldn't dare. But she was, as she sucked on him, she was fingering herself, Paul felt it rush of everything to his senses. She was making a face at this point much like the one she made right before she came for him.

"Troublesome, your-,"

"I've Done it many times before, we are human,' She whined as she worked on herself, and him

"But," Paul was honestly getting mad even with his pleasure so high

"So many times to Paul~, she whined as her body jerked

"AW, wait what," he was too close to be having a talk

She stopped sucking him to push herself up to eye level with him, "See, how it responds to you,"

She used on of her hands to pull her skirt up to show her legs spread as her fingers worked on herself, her body responding to her fingers like it had to him, in and out two of her fingers played with herself. Her eyes locked on his face as she got closer.

"No, I wanna do it," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers away from herself.

"I'm so close,' she whined as he moved her into his lap again

She was above him she could feel it below her, she slammed onto him, "AW PAUL," she moved it was slowly making him go as deep as possible before going again.

"Imma make another mess,"

"N~aw," she grabbed his face kissing him hard as she rode harder, she just needed

He yanked away " Imma! You cant,"

"Na, Aw" She clammed down on him as she came her body taking his with her, as she kissed him again, riding out his spurts as he came inside her. He tried to pull away from her to get his words out but her tongue working with his made his brain shut off.

Parting she looked at him, her face was flushed and eyes shining, she moved her head to rest on his chest as she rode just a little more. He wasn't as hard anymore but he was hard enough to make her feel.

"You have to get that, stuff out," he said looking away from her

"I want Paul," she kissed him again using her body to push his back.

It wasn't sweet now, he flipped them over and rammed into her harder as her smaller frame tried to wrap around him. It didn't take long, they where too spent but for the third time he made her scream for him as her end took her over the edge. She watched him as he tried to stand up.

"I can't I cant anymore," he was exhausted

She tried to sit up too, but her legs where shaking to much, she had to use him to get up, before looking away embarrassed.

"Where is your restroom, I have to clean up,"

"First door after mine," he opened his bedroom door,

It took her about ten minutes before she came out of the bathroom where Paul trapped her against the door.

'About what you said, about touching yourself,"

Her eyes widened, "I'm, its just that, I always ended up, and you'd be who it was," she looked up at him as he smirked down at her,

"Well this project just got fun,"

"wha,"

"Imma have it by the end of this three weeks you wont be able to touch yourself, because it wont compare. Your fingers wont go as deep, as hard or as fast as me, and wont make your body act like mine will, watch me,"

She was shivering against the door as she watched him, before sliding down to the floor an moan coming from her lips as she looked back up at him.

"Don't get to worked up," he said squatting, "We have all weekend, but first, we have to learn about Egyptian gods,"

"No fair~,"

'Come on Partner,"

 **-/-**

 **End!**


End file.
